


Признание

by Yulechka_Sib



Category: Tanya Grotter - Dmitri Yemets
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulechka_Sib/pseuds/Yulechka_Sib
Summary: Письмо, раскрывающее её душу...





	Признание

_Здравствуй, Глеб. Я понимаю, что для тебя не секрет, кто автор этого письма. Меня выдаёт не почерк, а я сама, да и заклинания для тебя не помеха... Ты должен уже был догадаться о моём отношении к тебе, ты же умный. И я это прекрасно знаю… Я решила написать тебе, потому что сказать всё вслух не могу, несмотря на всё мое внешнее бесстрашие и решимость._

_Знаешь, всё началось с твоего сопротивления чарам ведьмы. Ты боролся, хотел вернуться домой, даже рисковал жизнью, пытаясь добраться до наших проклятых восковых кукол. Ты единственный из нас яростно сопротивлялся ей, пусть в начале, но мы с Леной, в отличие от тебя, сразу сломались и не надеялись ни на что, мечтая лишь выжить среди этого Ада. Ты нет… Пусть всё продолжалось недолго, но ты хотя бы попытался… Я уважаю тебя за это._

_Сначала я испытывала к тебе уважение, потом простую симпатию, а сейчас… Ты мерещишься мне повсюду. Твой голос завораживает меня, лишая разума и воли. Одно твоё простое прикосновение раздувает во мне пожар, заставляя собрать всю свою волю в кулак, чтобы не обнять тебя в ответ, раскрыв мой секрет. За твою дьявольскую усмешку я готова отдать всё… Я возьму себе всю твою боль, если будет нужно. Я продам или заложу свою чёрную душу, чтобы быть с тобою рядом! Я даже умру за тебя! Раньше я не понимала, что со мной происходит, почему меня раздирают такие мысли и желания, но теперь я с уверенностью могу сказать, как называется это ощущение моего горького счастья…_

_Я нарушила закон некромагов: известно, что нам запрещено любить, а если так случилось, то это остаётся навсегда. Теперь это относится и ко мне, ведь я люблю тебя… Мне нелегко об этом говорить: страх перед ведьмой и неизвестностью от твоего ответа убивают меня и являются моим постоянным кошмаром. Мне страшно услышать от тебя «нет», узнать, что мои чувства не взаимны, что ты любишь меня как сестру, не видя во мне спутницы своей жизни! Ты даже не представляешь, что я чувствую, только при мысли о твоём отказе… Как наяву сейчас вижу твою кривую усмешку… Холод в глазах… Высокомерный вид… Наглость и самоуверенность в поступках… Непоколебимое спокойствие…_

_Скорее всего, я могу рассчитывать только на отказ, или я не права? Может, ты развеешь мои сомнения, Глеб? Только не смейся над моим любовным бредом, умоляю…_

_В завершение скажу: какие бы чувства ты не испытывал ко мне, и что ты мне скажешь, запомни одно: я люблю тебя больше жизни и всегда буду рядом! Ты можешь рассчитывать на меня: я помогу, не смотря ни на что, я приду к тебе в любую погоду и время суток! Только позови меня: я живу тобой…_

_Твоя Жанна Аббатикова_


End file.
